With the fast growth of computing devices, multifunctional computing devices may be desired by consumers. Some computing devices may be configured to load two or more types of operating systems. In some scenarios, a given operating system may include a home button that is unique to the operating system. During a pre-boot phase, a user may select an operating system to load on the computing device. In some scenarios, an image, such as a logo associated with the user selected operating system, may be displayed somewhere on the device.
The same numbers are used throughout the disclosure and the figures to reference like components and features. Numbers in the 100 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 1; numbers in the 200 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 2; and so on.